


Your Name Is

by NinthFeather



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: (of a sort), First Meetings, Gen, Hospitals, Post-A Wakening of the Trailblazer, Spoilers for material released during the Gundam 00 10th Anniversary Celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather
Summary: A formal introduction, at last.[For Gundam 00 Week Day 7: Tomorrow]





	Your Name Is

**Author's Note:**

> For the final Day of Gundam 00 Week, with the theme “Tomorrow,” I wrote something that actually features the new bits of canon we got this year! So, beware of spoilers ahead for all of the extant canon, as well as a bit of medical talk.
> 
> This title comes not from a Gundam 00 song, but from “Donut Hole” by Hachi, a song which has nothing to do with this piece. The line itself fits, though.

At first, Graham drifted. His dreams were vague, full of yellow flowers and metallic crystals.

When he woke, it was in a hospital bed. He felt strange. He ached down to his bones, but it was a new ache, not the long-familiar consequences of too many G-forces that he was accustomed to. More oddly, the scar on his face felt less tight than usual, and a bit more sensitive. There was also a deep, stinging pain in his left arm that felt surprisingly fresh.

He looked down, and saw a gauze pad peeking out from under the sleeve of his hospital gown, right above his IV line. The rest of his skin was free of new scars, though the older ones seemed paler than normal, almost silvery in the room’s sterile white light.

“Someone performed a biopsy while you were unconscious.”

He turned, and looked up at the pilot of the Exia and the 00. The boy—the man, now—was sitting back in an uncomfortable-looking plastic chair, reading through something on a tablet.

Graham could have asked a number of questions. Why someone had performed a biopsy on him, why he didn’t have any new scars when he remembered being stabbed repeatedly with very sharp crystals, how long he’d been asleep—there was a lot he didn’t know. But something else came to the forefront.

“What’s your name?”

The man blinked at him, but didn’t reply.

Graham tried again. “You once introduced yourself as Kamal Majirif, but I know that was an alias. It’s been years since we’ve spoken face-to-face, and I think this time I would like to do so more honestly.” He attempted to lever himself up a bit, and looked the man in the eye. “I spent a long time thinking of you as a rival, you know. It seems stupid that I almost died without even knowing your name.”

The smile he received in return was faint, but genuine. “Maybe.” A pause. “I’m Setsuna F. Seiei, a Gundam Meister of Celestial Being. I’m glad you survived, Graham Aker.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would’ve liked to expand on this situation a bit more, but I’ve had a bit of a week, and this was about all I could get written. So, for clarification, that biopsy was the result of one of the same scientists who had Descartes Shaman and Amia Lee getting into Graham’s hospital room. Setsuna is in fact in the room because this security breach resulted in him and a few of the others who’d benefited from Graham’s attempted sacrifice setting up a guard rotation to prevent further intrusions.


End file.
